SIXARDY
General Information= ---- Why, hello there. If you are reading this you are either browsing through our category of golf clubs, or thinking of joining the golfing sport. You're probably wondering...who am I? Why, I am Dusklord, Leader of SIXARDY. I sell golf clubs. However, my company is in a small island somewhere, so we use fast, mobile ships in order to bring the golf clubs that you need! Now, if you are considering joining, I'd warn you that working for SIXARDY is a job that takes skill to do. You must make the best, most beautiful golf clubs. All golf clubs must be exquisite. Also, by joining you get a free passageway to Delusion Mall, and my island, as well as a large supply of HYDRAXIS Furniture. ---- ''Application *What's your GC? *Do you hack? If so, do you have a mod? What mod? *What kind of ships do you build? *What will your fake name be? |-|Allies and Risk Level= Risk Level Relations ---- Allies: *HYDRAXIS Furniture *Delusion Mall Enemies: *Other Golf Club Companies |-|Members= Members |-|Fleet= Fleet'' NOTE: Most ships are named off song names. - Cruisers= SX Hesperides.jpeg|SX Hesperides - An easy to produce cruiser, the Hesperides-class is a multi-purpose ship used for missiles, bombardment, AA support, and other duties. Hosting 4 530mm guns, it can punish those who dare to attack it quite harshly. IMG_1036.jpg|SX Agartha - The first of SIXARDY's aviation cruisers, the Agartha-class holds a small flight deck at its rear, capable of launching a few fighters to support it in battle through its catapults. It has adequate guns to defend itself. SX Over the Top.jpg|SX Over the Top - Built upon the same hull as a Agartha-class, the Over the Top-class is the dedicated missile cruiser in SIXARDY, with 6 SS-N-12s and 300 smaller missiles that can quickly lay waste to opposing cruisers and battleships. Be wary of this opponent in your sorties. - Aircraft Carriers= SX Tifaret.jpeg|SX Tifaret - The Tifaret-class are carriers that hold a decent amount of planes, and carries AA guns around its hull to defend itself against rival planes as well. Fairly standard issue, but effective nonetheless. SX Vanitas.jpeg|SX Vanitas - Built upon a Zephyros-class, the Vanitas-class carries the same amount of armor as its battleship cousin while remaining quick, light, and full of jets. It noticeably has a more modern-look than the rest of the SIXARDY ships. SX World Fragments.JPG|SX World Fragments - Based off the Siva-class, the World Fragments-class is long and lean, swaying side to side as it turns. However, with a large complement of aircraft, tons of runways to facilitate quick deployment, and AA point-defense, along with tough armor, the World Fragments-class are foes to be reckoned with. SX Freedom Dive.jpg|SX Freedom Dive - BOSS NODE: NOT INTRODUCED YET SX Glorious Crown.jpg|SX Glorious Crown - BOSS NODE: NOT INTRODUCED YET SX Halcyon.jpg|SX Halcyon - TBA SX White Peak.jpg|SX White Peak - TBA - Battleships= SX PEACEBREAKER.jpeg|SX PEACEBREAKER - BOSS NODE: An experimental ship design, the PEACEBREAKER carries on it a large cannon dubbed the "Doomsday Cannon." Although a little cumbersome, it can still accelerate to 194.4 knots, allowing for quick getaways. A sniper in the shadows of its escort fleet, no one will see the large 2040cm shell coming until it hits them. SX Zephyros.jpeg|SX Zephyros - A different color scheme than the other battleships, the Zephyros-class are more or less battleship killers; full on the frontal side but weak from the back. Their purpose is to quickly ambush opponents from the fog, although they can hold their own in gun duels quite well with their 8 530mm guns. SX Parousia.jpeg|SX Parousia - The Parousia is the standard battleship of the SIXARDY fleet; fast, well-armored, with 7 530mm guns, and a strong AA secondary battery, it is a well-rounded opponent that does not specialize in anything. SX Siva.jpeg|SX Siva - The elite battleships of the fleet, the Siva-class are very long, around 700m, with a whopping 9 530mm gun main battery, tons and tons of secondary guns, and two catapults for recon aircraft. Its thin but long shape gives way for fast straight line speed, although its turning is a bit sketchy. With a healthy dose of missiles stored within it, this is a difficult opponent to sink SX Aragami.JPG|SX Aragami - BOSS NODE: NOT INTRODUCED YET SX Parousia -LAST JUDGEMENT-.jpg|SX Parousia (LAST JUDGEMENT) - BOSS NODE: NOT INTRODUCED YET SX Dstorv.jpg|SX Dstickorv - TBA 21212.jpg|SX Ascension to Heaven - BOSS NODE: TBA }} |-|Planes= SXA Laplace.jpeg|SXA Laplace - TBA SXA AngelFalse.jpeg|SXA AngelFalse - TBA Category:Corporations/PMCs